


Let's Make Christmas Merry, Baby

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Christmas fic, Elevator fun, Filth, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Christmas Parties, Sexy Times, i always do the most with jjp smut, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Jinyoung has been attracted to Jaebeom from the moment they met. But somewhere along the way he convinced himself that Jaebeom only saw him as a friend. When Jackson insists that Jaebeom is just as attracted to him, he makes it his mission to finally get the two of them together at their company Christmas party. But is this just a one time thing or can it turn into everything both boys wanted?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Let's Make Christmas Merry, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello day 2 is here!! No fic series is ever complete without some JJP smut, amiright?? We are having SO much fun with these and we hope you guys are enjoying them as well! Stick around because we've got all your favorite ships as well as some of our personal favorite underrated ones!
> 
> Come hang out on facebook at AhgasePop!

“Jinyoungie, so help me,” Jackson sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you don’t pick something to wear so we can get to this party, I’ll pick out something for you and you won’t like what I pick!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his best friend. Normally he wouldn’t be acting like such a brat about going to a Christmas party. Especially when he had made so many friends since working there, Jackson being one of them. But if he’s being honest with himself, the last thing he wants to do tonight is to go to their company party and have to force himself to not drool over how delicious Jaebeom looks.

Im Jaebeom. The son of the CEO and next in line to lead the company. He’s absolutely gorgeous and absolutely out of Jinyoung’s league. He facepalms himself just thinking about the time he had asked Jaebeom to go and get drinks after work and confess his feelings to the elder just to be friend zoned. Jaebeom was delighted to go and get drinks with Jinyoung because he was “so happy to have friends in the company that wanted to be friends with him for him and not to get into his pants or to show him off because of who he was”. 

Jackson tried to convince Jinyoung to still be honest with the elder about his feelings but Jinyoung insisted that Jaebeom would never see him that way and he loved having him as a friend and didn’t want to compromise that.

Jinyoung was broken out of his daydreaming by Jackson barging into his room and rustling through his closet to find something for him to wear.

“Jackson! Stop it! Okay okay, I’ll get dressed, get outta there!”

Jackson rolls his eyes as Jinyoung all but shoves him out of his room so he can get dressed. He settles on his favorite jeans and white sweater before making his way back out to the living room to slip on his shoes and head out. He doesn’t miss the way Jackson raises an eyebrow at him at his choice. Jinyoung just stares back at him waiting for whatever nonsense it is that Jackson is about to spill from his mouth.

“That’s what you’re wearing?”

Jinyoung pouts before asking what’s wrong with what he’s wearing.

“Oh nothing is wrong with it. Your ass looks great in those jeans. Just an odd choice to me for someone that insists he isn’t still hung up on Jaebeom, that’s all.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“I’m not wearing these for him. They happen to be my favorite pair of jeans, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, your favorite pair that just happen to make your ass look incredible. You won’t have to worry about making a move on Jaebeom because he’ll be making one on you first.”

Jinyoung nearly chokes at Jackson’s words, to which Jackson just laughs. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want that to happen, Jinyoungie.”

“I don’t.”

“Liar.”

Jinyoung sighs. It’s not like he would be opposed to Jaebeom making a move on him. He just doesn’t believe that’s even a possibility. Jaebeom doesn’t feel that way about him. Jackson is just doing his job as Jinyoung’s best friend, that’s all.

They grab their coats and head out and make their way to their office building. Jackson insisted on talking about Jaebeom and how Mark had told him that Jinyoung is a frequent topic Jaebeom discusses with him. Jinyoung tries to explain to Jackson that Jaebeom just sees him as a friend and that Mark and Jackson should both stop trying to see something that isn’t there. No matter how much Jinyoung wants there to be something there between him and Jaebeom, he’s accepted the fact that it won’t ever happen. He just wishes that his friends would get the memo.

~~~~~

  
  


They round the corner leading up to their building when Jackson stops Jinyoung.

“I’ll make you a deal, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung stops and raises an eyebrow at Jackson.

“If Jaebeom doesn’t nearly choke on his drink when he sees you in these jeans, I’ll drop this whole thing. Because if the way you look doesn’t get a reaction out of him, then you really have been friend zoned. But if he does,” Jackson stops midway through his sentence with a shit eating grin on his face.

Jinyoung groans because he knows that whatever it is Jackson is about to say next is going to be absolutely ridiculous.

“If he does, what?”

“If he does, I’ll help make sure you go home with him tonight.”

Jinyoung sputters out a cough at the proposal.

“How can you be so sure that you can make that happen?”

Jackson just smiles.

“I told you Jinyoungie, Mark and I talk a lot. He’s Jaebeom’s best friend. I’m yours. There’s plenty him and I talk about that neither of you lovebirds knows about.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes as Jackson just cackles and drags them both inside.

~~~~~

  
  


When they finally reach the top floor of their office building, they can hear the music as soon as they step off the elevator. The sound of laughter does nothing but make Jinyoung more nervous for some reason. Jackson seemed so sure that Jaebeom returned his feelings but how had Jinyoung never noticed when he noticed everything the elder did? Jackson broke him out of his thoughts by looping his arm through his and slowly dragging him towards the party, stopping right outside the door.

“Okay Jinyoungie, remember what I said? Just follow my lead okay?”

Jinyoung swallows hard and nods his head. Why was he so nervous about this??

They walk in and Jinyoung immediately notices Jaebeom. The elder is wearing all black. The sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons left open. Jinyoung wants to combust at how fucking delicious Jaebeom looks right now. Jackson notices him staring and chuckles before whispering in his ear.

“Just wait until he sees you, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks go red at the thought that Jaebeom could actually want him just as much. Before he can acknowledge what Jackson had said to him, he notices Jaebeom scanning the room before locking eyes with him. It’s the most intense look Jinyoung has ever seen. He tries his best to subtly get Jackson’s attention, but he can faintly hear Mark’s voice nearby and assumes the two are now talking. When he finally tears his eyes away from Jaebeom, he turns to make a dash to the makeshift bar until Jackson stops him.

Jinyoung groans because he knows that Jackson knows.

“I told you,” was all Jackson said before laughing.

The two head towards the bar to get their drinks and Jinyoung asks Jackson exactly how he plans on getting Jaebeom to take him home at the end of the night. He regrets it immediately and figures he has nothing to lose, except maybe his dignity, but decides to go for it anyways. 

It was supposed to be a simple plan. Just manage to catch Jaebeom near the mistletoe and insist on keeping up with tradition and then laugh over some drinks and let the night take its natural course. Jackson would make sure that one of them would end up near the mistletoe and call the other over nonchalantly. But after five drinks, Jinyoung was hammered and decided he would come up with his own plan. Flirting and hanging all over Jackson.

“Sseunahhhh, just trust me okay?? This will work. J-just look at how mad he l-looks right now,” Jinyoung hiccuped.

Jackson glanced over at Jaebeom and gulped at the daggers he was being sent.

“Jinyoungie, you’re gonna get me killed.”

Jinyoung throws his head back while laughing as he grabs onto Jackson’s arms. Somewhere in his mind, he knows this very well might backfire on him. But if the looks that Jaebeom keeps throwing at him are any indicator, he’d say his plan was working far better than Jackson’s would have.

The night drags on painfully slow it seems and Jinyoung glances down at his watch to see that it was nearing 11pm. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was an hour ago, but unfortunately for Jackson, he was just drunk enough to turn into a pouty mess. Especially when he watched Jaebeom excuse himself from the opposite side of the room almost 20 minutes ago.

“Sseunah, I think my plan backfired,” Jinyoung whined as he draped himself all over Jackson.

Jackson cringed at his best friend as he worked to keep them both upright.

“I don’t want to be the one to say I told you so, Jinyoungie, but I’m not sure what you expected?”

Jinyoung’s filter had long since left him and didn’t think twice before quipping back at Jackson.

“I expected him to know that I wasn’t interested in you and that you only have eyes for Mark hyung.”

Jackson stared wide eyed at Jinyoung before softening a bit seeing his friend tear up.

“Aish, Jinyoungie, please don’t cry. Please?”

“I’m not cryingggg,” he whines back.

Jackson sighs and pries Jinyoung off his shoulder and steadies the two of them before heading towards the door when he’s stopped by a very irritated looking Jaebeom.

“Leaving so soon?”

Those words were enough to immediately sober Jinyoung up some but before either he or Jackson can say anything, Jaebeom is speaking up again.

“Jackson, I believe Mark is looking for you. Why don’t you let me take care of Jinyoung, yeah?”

Jinyoung’s cheeks heat up as Jackson just smirks and nods before heading off to find Mark. Jinyoung tries to protest Jackson leaving, but his best friend just winks at him as he walks away. He isn’t sure why he’s so nervous to be around Jaebeom right now. Maybe because the elder looks absolutely delicious and absolutely pissed off.

“H-hyung,” Jinyoung stutters out, finding it difficult to form words now.

“Not here, Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom stares intently at him before grabbing him by the wrist and leading him out and to the elevator. Suddenly Jinyoung is very aware of his situation and a chill runs down his back as he’s led into the elevator. He stands there, too nervous to say anything when Jaebeom finally speaks up as the door closes.

“Quite the show you put on with Jackson tonight, yeah?”

Jinyoung looks like a fish out of water with the way his mouth opens and closes repeatedly. 

“You know that he’s interested in Mark, right?”

Jinyoung just nods.

“And you also know that Mark is very much interested in him, right?”

Jinyoung nods again.

Jaebeom hums in response.

It’s quiet for a bit and Jinyoung’s nerves start to get the best of him before Jaebeom speaks up again.

“You know, Jinyoungie,” he says as he takes a step towards Jinyoung, voice low. “You didn’t need to try so hard to get my attention. I’ve always noticed you.”

The nickname sent Jinyoung’s insides swirling around. Jaebeom is now very much in his personal space, and all Jinyoung can do is look up at the dark eyes staring at him before taking a tentative step backward and bumping into the wall. Jaebeom once again closes the gap in between them and places his hand on the wall beside Jinyoung’s head. He stares down at Jinyoung and Jinyoung knows that his composure will soon break. He makes the mistake of looking up and finds himself looking back and forth from Jaebeom’s eyes down to his lips. A low chuckle leaves Jaebeom’s lips before his free hand wraps around Jinyoung’s waist and pulls him flush against him before dipping in to kiss down Jinyoung’s jaw and to his neck.

Jinyoung’s hands immediately snake around Jaebeom’s neck as he pulls the elder closer. Jaebeom groans as Jinyoung tugs on his hair and nibbles on his earlobe before capturing Jinyoung’s plump lips with his own. Jinyoung moans into the kiss as Jaebeom’s hands go lower and pull Jinyoung’s hips against his and begins to slowly grind against him. Jinyoung matches the roll of Jaebeom’s hips before breaking the kiss to leave open mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of Jaebeom’s chest.

The elevator reaches the ground floor and the two pull apart and Jinyoung lets Jaebeom grab him by the wrist and lead him out to the parking garage. He’s never been much of a runner, but you wouldn’t be able to tell from how fast they both got to Jaebeom’s car, eager to continue where they left off in the elevator. The drive to Jaebeom’s house was charged with so much tension, Jinyoung thought he would burst. They’re soon pulling into another parking garage and Jaebeom is pulling Jinyoung inside and towards another elevator.

He watches as Jaebeom inserts his elevator key and push the button for his floor. He already knew that Jaebeom had the entire 17th floor to himself and felt his breath hitch when Jaebeom backed him against the wall again and captured his lips once more. It was hungry and full of so much passion that Jinyoung’s head was swimming with lust. He hitched a leg up at Jaebeom’s hip and the elder immediately responded by grabbing under Jinyoung’s knee and lifting him up until his legs were around Jaebeom’s waist.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung breathed out as Jaebeom sucked on the skin under his ear.

“I’m here baby, I’m right here. Hyung will take good care of you tonight.”

The velvet timbre of Jaebeom’s voice when straight to Jinyoung’s dick. He had never felt more aroused in his life as he began to roll his hips against Jaebeom.

The elevator door opens and instead of putting Jinyoung down, Jaebeom captured his lips once more and walked them out of the elevator and straight to his bedroom. Jinyoung pulled Jaebeom down on top of him as he was lowered onto the bed, tangling his hands in Jaebeom’s hair before the elder pulled back to kick his shoes off and pull Jinyoung’s sweater over his head and tossing it to the side. Jinyoung sat up as Jaebeom kissed him again and began to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off Jaebeom’s shoulders and breaking the kiss to kiss across Jaebeom’s chest.

Jinyoung pulled the elder back down before rolling them so that he was straddling his hips and rubbing their growing erections against each other.

“Fuck hyung,” is all Jinyoung could groan out.

“That’s the idea, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung moaned at that as Jaebeom flipped their positions and laid Jinyoung back down on the bed before working to rid them both of their pants. Jinyoung licked his lips at the sight of Jaebeom’s thick cock straining in his boxers. Jaebeom rid Jinyoung of his painfully slow and leaned over him rubbing both their cocks together while kissing down Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung arched into Jaebeom’s touch and felt his breath leave his body as Jaebeom began to suck at his rim. His hands immediately going to the elder’s hair as he began to fuck Jinyoung with his tongue.

Jinyoung bit down on his lips, almost to the point of drawing blood, when Jaebeom raised up and reached into his nightstand for the lube. He thumbed at Jinyoung’s bottom lip before whispering in his ear.

“No one can hear you up here Jinyoungie. I wanna hear you scream my name like it's the only word you know.” 

Jinyoung whimpered at Jaebeom’s words as the elder began to slowly work him open with his fingers. One finger soon became two and then three, Jaebeom crooking them just slightly to hit that bundle of nerves that would send Jinyoung over the edge. The sound that came from Jinyoung was borderline pornographic and he knew he was close to coming, but swatted the elder away, whining at the loss of contact.

“More hyung, I need more.”

“Fuck Jinyoungie, baby you sound so sexy like this.”

Jaebeom wasted no time stroking himself with more lube before lining up at Jinyoung’s entrance and pushing in. Jinyoung arched as he was filled and when Jaebeom was fully inside him and he had adjusted, he wrapped his legs around the elder’s waist to pull him closer. Jaebeom grabbed Jinyoung’s hips and began to slowly thrust into him. It was the slowest they’d gone all night and Jinyoung could feel something blooming in his chest with each thrust.

Jaebeom seemed to notice the slight change in Jinyoung’s demeanor and paused his movements.

“Jinyoungie? What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung just smiled and leaned forward to grab Jaebeom by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a slow kiss. Their tongues dancing with each other like that’s what they were meant for. Jinyoung broke the kiss and sat up in Jaebeom’s lap, his arms still around the elder’s neck.

“I really like you hyung. You know that right? I have for a while.”

Jaebeom’s eyes disappeared as he smiled at Jinyoung.

“I like you too Jinyoungie. I’ve wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long.”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to smile big enough for his eye whiskers to appear.

He leaned in for another kiss before whispering pure filth into Jaebeom’s ear.

“Then please. Fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

And at that moment, something in Jaebeom snapped. His lips attacked Jinyoung’s neck as he began to bounce him in his lap. Jaebeom set a brutal pace as he laid Jinyoung back down, hitting his prostate with each roll of his hips.

“Mmmm fuckk hyung, there. Shit shit, harder hyung, oh god please harder!”

Jinyoung couldn’t will himself to stop clenching around Jaebeom if he tried. Each thrust sent him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck Jinyoungie.. you’re so fucking tight. I’m so close baby.”

Jinyoung was reduced to a babbling mess, needing release like he needed air to breathe.

“T-touch me hyung.. oh god please touch me!”

His cock was flushed pink and laying heavy and leaking against his stomach. Jaebeom reached in between their bodies and began to stroke Jinyoung in time with his thrusts, his wrist snapping at just the right angle. Jinyoung clenched around him again, causing Jaebeom’s movements to get sloppy and he knew that they were both close.

“I’m so close Jinyoungie, f-fuck baby.”

Jinyoung arched into Jaebeom as he kept stroking him before he yelled out Jaebeom’s name so sinfully as he came all over his stomach and Jaebeom’s hand. The elder groaning at the sight in front of him and Jinyoung clenched one last time sending him over the edge as well, filling Jinyoung up before collapsing next to him on the bed.

The two laid there for a moment just catching their breaths before Jinyoung spoke up.

“I meant what I said hyung.”

“About what, Jinyoungie?”

“About liking you.”

“I meant it too. I want this to be more than just a one time thing.”

Jinyoung smiled as he rolled over on top of Jaebeom and laid on him. The two kissed lazily for a while before getting up to shower off. Jinyoung blushed as Jaebeom linked their hands together as they entered his bathroom. The steam from the shower quickly filled the room as they stepped in together. They let the water fall over them as their lips found each other again. Jaebeom slowly working his way down Jinyoung’s jaw again, their hips finding each other again and slowly rocking into each other.

Jinyoung pulled back before they could get too excited, the rest of the alcohol finally wearing off and exhaustion settling in. Jaebeom pouted but agreed that sleep is what they both needed and reminding Jinyoung that it was the weekend and they had plenty of time to explore each other’s bodies again.

When they finally rinsed off and slipped into clean boxers, they slipped into bed and Jinyoung found himself being pulled into Jaebeom’s arms. He draped his arm across Jaebeom’s waist as the elder drew lazy patterns across his back.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm,” Jaebeom hummed as he placed a kiss on Jinyoung’s temple.

“I think this year might be my favorite Christmas.”

Jaebeom pulled him closer and Jinyoung melted in his embrace.

“Merry Christmas Jinyoungie.”

“Merry Christmas hyung.”


End file.
